villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mangog
Mangog, or "The Mangog" as it originally referred to itself, is the sum total of the hatred of a billion billion beings that were once killed by the ruler of Asgard and the Norse Gods, Odin. Imprisoned deep beneath Asgard, Mangog is accidentally freed by the Rock Troll Ulik, and goes on to wage war against Odin and the other Norse Gods on several occasions. Mangog proves to be physically unstoppable, and is usually only defeated by exploiting Mangog's dependence on psychic energies (such as hatred, fear, or feelings of devotion) felt by other sentient beings to sustain itself. Without such a source, Mangog shrinks to near nothingness. While usually acting independently, Mangog also assists one of The Thanosi clones of the Titan Thanos in a quest for universal domination, but is ultimately stopped by the Thunder God Thor. Thor eventually ends the threat of Mangog entirely: having inherited the Odin Force, Thor simply dissolves an attacking Mangog with a wave of his hand. Months, perhaps even years later, amoral business-man (and possibly demi-god) Adam Mann constructs the Mysticator, a magical generator which taps into an otherdimensional source of energy to give him immense power. When the generator is overloaded by the mace of Thunderstrike, however, it is revealed the source of its energy is actually the Mangog, which breeches through to Earth to renew his battle with Thor. Thor demands to know how it is possible that the Mangog lives again, and the monster proclaims that he can never be ultimately destroyed - he is living hatred, he feeds on it and grows, and will endure as long as hate exists. The Mangog was banished, this time tumbling into a star, but if his claim has any merit, he will always eventually return to plague the universe and Thor in particular. Powers and Abilities Mangog possesses the strength, stamina, durability and endurance of a "billion beings", considerably exceeding that of Thor, and has the ability to manipulate magic for energy projection and shapeshifting. He appears to be immortal and ultimately indestructible, existing so long as hatred does, and indeed draws strength from hate itself, even that of his enemies. Trivia *If Mangog truly is an embodiment of hatred he would be an agent or alternate form of Master Hate, the supreme entity of hate in Marvel comic - this would explain his ability to defy almost any force as well as his dependency on negative emotions. *Mangog is similar to Doomsday as both villains are nearly unstoppable, rampaging monsters filled with hate and an immense strenght that pushes the heroes to their limits. Gallery Mangog AA.png|Mangog in Avengers Assemble Mangog TGT.jpg|Mangog in Thor: God of Thunder video game T156_Mangog.jpg|Mangog by Jack Kirby. Mangog.jpg Uncanny_Avengers_Vol_3_1_Kirby_Monster_Variant_Textless.jpg Mangog_(Earth-616)_from_Mighty_Thor_Vol_2_19_001.jpg thor vs mangog.jpg|Thor vs Mangog by Giorgio Comolo. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Demon Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Vengeful Category:Energy Beings Category:Egotist Category:Genocidal Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Defilers Category:Nihilists Category:Harbingers Category:Wrathful Category:Rogues Category:Dark Forms Category:Multi-beings Category:Immortals Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Avengers Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Nemesis Category:Evil from the past Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Vandals Category:Abusers Category:Elderly Category:Terrorists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Creation Category:Psychopath Category:Enforcer Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Man-Eaters Category:Xenophobes